1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the detection and identification of microorganisms and the detection and identification of particular prokaryotic or eukaryotic DNA sources in a nucleic acid containing test sample.
Still further, the present invention relates to a method for the lysis of whole cells.
2. Background Information